Lost Knight
by Bladedhc
Summary: A broken knight lands in a familiar yet oh so alien land, Westeros.
1. Chapter 1

Failure, It had defined his life, his very being. He had failed to save his family from ruin, failed to marry and to carry on his line in his father's name, leaving his sister and his father in disgrace.

He had failed to defend the woman he loved, allowed her to be slaughtered like a dog before his eyes as he lay bleeding in the murky water of the swamp, too wounded to defend her as he swore he would all those years ago when they were but children.

He had failed even to get the revenge that defined him after being beaten for the first time in his life, in one of the only battles that really mattered to him.

The rage he felt, looking upon his beloved's broken form, marred by the fetid swamp that had defined them for so long, that they had tried to save from the burning corruption running rampant throughout.

He only looked away from her when he regained the strength to stand, to avenge what had been taken, what had been stolen.

Wounded and in despair he tore away from the swamp, slaughtering all in his wake with hammer and blade, shield and plated fist.

The lost and the damned of the swamp, broken by the disappearance of his love, begged him to stay. Clawing at him to suffer with them in the depths of the earth, forgotten by the world that discarded them. He killed them for halting his advance,

Demons sought to end his pursuit, only to be introduced to steel and fury.

The undead chased him in great hordes, hungering for his powerful soul.

Monsters nipped at his heels, slavering in great hunger, ancient and unbound.

All were tossed aside in his advance, his constant chase of the one being who had ever been able to challenge. They attacked again and again, only to be ripped apart in the furious rage of the failed knight.

For years he pursued the demon hunter, the man who stole his maiden, his saint and his charge. Through castles and forests, through mines and endless fog he charged, never resting, never stopping.

He was stronger, he was faster than he was, but it was not enough.

When his pursuit finally ended, when he finally found the murderer and beast who had stolen it all, he was met with laughter.

He was strong, but the hunter was stronger.

He was fast, but the hunter was faster.

He was a knight of power and skill beyond all his country had ever produced, but the hunter was legend.

He had fought the hunter for hours, endlessly swinging his greathammer into a monster with the form of a man. When his hammer proved too slow he cast it aside and drew his families sword, attacking with skill and the savage strength he had become known for.

It was met with a tide of skill and speed, the hunters blade always just too fast, just too strong for him to overcome, eventually being forced from his grip.

When his sword proved useless he struck with gauntleted fist, caring not for the score of wounds he took in his attempt. Finally, his blows met the hunter, sending dents into the plate he wore, granting him some small hope of victory.

It was only when the demon hunter struck him in return that he realized this was not a battle to be won. The murderer laughed as he impaled the failure with his blade, tossing him from the tower they had fought upon. As the knight fell he whispered in anguish.

"I failed you, Astraea."

When he struck the ground the life he lived in failure in a cursed land ended, and his life in a treacherous new world began.

POV Change (Genna Lannister)

Life had been a disappointment for Genna ever since her father gave her hand to a Frey. Emmon was the opposite of everything she had been told to expect from a husband.

Where a husband to a Lannister daughter should have been strong, Emmon was weak.

Where a husband should be handsome, Emmon was unattractive at best.

Where a husband should have a semblance of will, Emmon was a sop even more willing to bend than her father was.

She still remembered the horror as that grinning, ugly old man presented his shaking son to her. She still remembered her father announcing her marriage to his smelly, ugly son in front of half his bannermen. She still remembered the hushed laughter and the dark giggles of the maids and noblewomen alike.

The only one who even thought to defend her was Tywin, the only brother who stood up for her of them all. For that at least, he had her love.

She watched as her father gave away the gold of her house to merchants and passing knights alike, handing out huge sums that would surely never be seen again, all so her father could think he was well liked by those who met him.

For years she watched the Lannister name grow weaker, the bannermen ignore the orders of their liege lord. It was only made worse as she watched the man she would soon marry only grow less attractive, less willing to stand as a husband.

She was ready to throw herself from the highest tower of Casterly Rock when Tywin returned from the war of the ninepenny kings, stronger and ready to return her family name to its former place as one to respect, or one to fear.

He declared all debts the bannermen had accrued to be paid immediately, that they send hostages if they couldn't pay. When the Reynes, and the Tarbecks rose up in rebellion, he gathered his banners and ordered her to return from her place at the house of a minor lord, one whose daughter she once played with.

She left immediately, for why disobey the brother who might save the family? Why not honor Tywin with her immediate approval?

She was a fool to act so quickly.

She made to travel to The Rock with thirty household guards, well trained and sworn to defend her. They need not worry about rebellious vassals so soon to the declaration, and she wanted to be in her home when the war started in full.

It was only when the arrows fell and the men came from the hills that she remembered the bandits that had scoured the countryside for so long. They came upon her small guard in hopes of gold and plunder. They halted when she claimed she had no treasure, before laughing at her.

"A ransom is treasure enough, and your body will entertain well enough in the meantime. Right boys?" She paled as the men surrounding laughed in agreement.

She was proud of her body, the way the knights looked at her in lust was flattering, the way the ladies and noblewomen would glare in jealousy at her voluptuous form was even better.

Now she wished she was as ugly as her soon to be husband. These men would violate her, every last one of them would, the joy of laying with a noble was too much for these brigands to resist, she could see it in the way they looked at her.

When the loyal men fought she had hopes they would last, but the way they fell to the bandits bore little hope.

Ser Jorvos, the knight who had protected her for years, led her away from the fighting and into the woods, telling her to run as fast as she could, before drawing his blade and halting those men who sought to pursue.

"Leave this place, my lady, I can hold these men for a time, you can escape to your brother!"

With tears in her eyes, she ran, thinking of when Jorvos would give her flowers he plucked from the meadows, of when he told Emmon to be a man worthy of his wife to be.

Through shaded forest she ran, tearing her dress in her hurry to escape. As the night came upon her and she heard her pursuers grow ever closer she could only pray to the seven above that someone would save her from the fate that awaited her.

She would be known as the Lannister married to a Frey, as the slut who was ravaged by dozens of bandits. They might even put a bastard inside of her.

It was the thought of such a fate that pushed her onward, giving her the strength to run even as her breath left her, even as her legs wore at the strain.

The thought of escaping unscathed poisoned her mind, before a man tackled her from behind, quickly calling out to his friends.

"I found the bitch! I get the first go!" He grabbed at her breasts, his intent clear. "I always heard Ladies where the most beautiful women of the lands, but I never believed one could have a body like this!"

She fought with all she could, biting and clawing at the men, only stalling his attempts to tear at her already ruined dress, only giving the rest of the bandits time to arrive and join him in his attempts.

She had already given into despair, closing her eyes and wishing for anything to stop this, to take her back to her brother.

She opened her eyes when she heard the sound of branches breaking, of a meaty splat, accompanied by the sound of a great metal thunk.

She looked over to see the form of a man in plate, laying over the dead body of one of the bandits. The hole in the foliage above hinting at what happened.

A knight had fallen from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genna Lannister POV**

With shaking legs the armored figure stood, the metal slightly clanking as he rose up over the body of the bandit he crushed when he fell. The only illumination was from a torch one of the bandits held, casting ominous shadows over the bloodied and foreign armor of the man before them.

The odd helm he wore held a certain menace to it. It was an odd metal mask covering the mans face up to his eyes, with a helm over it to protect the rest of his head, fanning out into an odd, almost leaf like shape. The man shook his head, before looking to her and her assailants, not speaking a word.

He tilted his head to the side, examining his surroundings, looking to each and every bandit with a single sweeping glance. After a pause, one of the bandits grew uncomfortable and spoke to the strange man.

"Ya don't look like you from around here ser, we don't want to cause any more trouble than we have to. We don't want to fight another knight, and I would bet you don't want to die for something so trivial as a fight against a couple low born scum like us eh? Why dont you just walk away, and leave us to our prize in peace?

The knight focused on her, looking down at her torn dress and exposed flesh. "This woman is the prize your referring to?" "Yes ser, she'll make a good ransom, but we have no intention of killing her." A glint of greed entered the bandits eyes "Won't stop us from sampling her though, if itd help you can have a go at her too, the first one even. Ever wanted to take a woman like this' maidenhead?"

The knight grunted, before stepping forward. Genna felt her hope begin to drain away, so this was just another man trying to take advantage of her, hopefully shed be able to find him and have him punished when she was finally returned. "Arent you a knight? Would you leave a lady alone, to be ravaged by brigands?"

The knight stiffend, before crouching down to her position. Armored digits gripped at her chin as she tried to look away, Dark eyes locked onto her own, before a rough voice filled the air around her.

"No, I would not."

The knight stood, watching as the bandits drew their weapons, a mix of iron swords and the occasional woodsmen s axe. "Leave the girl, and leave this place. You'll live longer lives if you do."

The bandits hesitated for a moment, noticing the size of the man before them, nearly half a head taller than their largest man, and covered from head to toe in bloodied plate of strange design. Another look at the Noblewoman on the ground reminded them of the potential riches they could receive, of the prospect of a beautiful high born screaming beneath them.

The bandits charged, seeking to take down the knight with sheer weight of numbers, hoping to kill the man before he can kill them.

The knight had no weapon to defend himself, no steel to put between himself and his enemies, barring his armor. He did not need it.

Fifteen bandits charged the man, only to be met with death. The first bandit received a blow to his jaw as his blade bounced off of the knights armor. The force of the blow tore away a portion of his jaw, sending many of his teeth flying into his allies, and leaving nothing more than a bloodied chunk of bone where his lower chin and jawline once existed.

Genna gasped at the feat of strength and brutality. No man, knight or otherwise, was strong enough to harm a man in such a manner with a single blow! Who was this man? A knight like that does not simply go unnoticed, but she had heard no mention of a knight with the strength of a monster!

The bandits who saw this halted immediately, stumbling over themselves with dawning horror as their friend collapsed into a mewling heep. The ones who could not see it slowed as they saw their allies halt, but advanced ,none the less, halting only when they saw the knight turn towards them, his gauntlet dripping with gore,

He slowly bent over to pick up the still crying mans sword, before pointing it at the bandits. "This is not a fight for you to win, leave the woman with me and your lives will be spared." Some hesitated, not understanding the fear in the eyes of the other bandits, but quickly followed their comrades into the forest after they ran away.

The knight turned to her when the rest of them left, crouching down to her and looking at her exposed breasts. With a surprised gasp she watched as he reached for the hem of her dress. The nerve of this man! She wasnt a prize to be won just because the man could scare off some bandits!

She prepared to scream this at the man, before he quickly tore away a large strip of her dress. "It would not do for a beauty such as you to be so exposed to her people when she returns home, With your permission I would see that rectified." Quickly she hid her shame and answered the man.

"Yes, it wouldn't do for me to be seen like this, you have my permission ser." Quickly the man wrapped the strip around her breasts a few times, covering her nipples, and pressing her tits against her chest with the cloth. "It's not ideal, but it's better than shaming yourself completely."

As Genna looked down to the straining cloth she couldn't help but think this really only emphasized her problem, but gave her thanks regardless. "Can you walk?"

She tried to stand, but her leg had twisted when the first bandit had tackled her. Already a bruise was forming around her leg, she could only yelp and gasp as she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes as she prepared to hit the muddy earth again, before the knight caught her in surprisingly gentle arms. "I suppose not." The man hefted her into her arms, before carrying her as a husband would his bride.

She blushed despite herself, she had never been carried like this before.

"We'll walk for a while, and then I'll set us a camp for the evening. Do you know which direction we are headed?"

She blinked, "My home is at Casterly Rock, if we find the road we can follow it there."

"Then it is only right I escort you there my lady."

Genna smiled, in spite of everything she would be home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genna Lannister POV**

The knight carried her for nearly an hour, not speaking a word. Genna waited for the man to say something, anything about himself or the situation that had arisen. She was eager to know more about this strange man, and the curiosity was getting to her.

Eventually it was too much for her to bare, and she quickly tapped on his breastplate, causing a light ping to sound around the forest. The man halted. "What is it?" Genna nearly screamed out in frustration. "Who are you? Why did you fall from the sky? How are you so strong?"

The man looked at her, staring down at her in silence. She was about to apologize for being so forward before he answered. "My name is Garl Vinland." A name she did not recognize, even if it sounded noble enough as a name.

When the silence resumed she realized the man had no intention of answering. When he did not resume walking she started to feel the weight of his stare upon her, so she spoke. "I am Genna of house Lannister."

She waited for the recognition that would come from having such famous lineage. It did not come. "Lannister? Never heard of such a family."

She laughed in his face. "Never heard of our family? We own the whole of the Westerlands, richest of all the Seven Kingdoms! Even as a foreigner you can't have come to our country without hearing of us!"

The man looked at the sky for a moment, before looking back at her. "I must be farther from home than I thought, I know of no single country that goes by the name of The Seven Kingdoms. my family hails from Boletaria."

A man from a land she never heard of, claiming to be unaware of her family. She would think this man a lier if not for his armor, and his accented and cultured way of speaking. "I have heard of no such land, tell me, Is your family of any repute in your lands?"

Genna told herself it was only simple curiosity that she asked him.

"My family was one of the foremost powers in our kingdom, bowing only to the king himself." Pleasing lineage as well.

"I'm afraid I cannot go any farther my lady, it seems we should make camp here." Genna looked around, the woods had cleared our some time ago as they traveled along the Sea road, leaving them to camp slightly to its side along the grassy hills. Her knight gently placed her down upon a relatively soft patch of grass.

"I'll have to get wood for a fire, call if you need me." With that the man left her alone to her thoughts. At the pace the man carried her, it would be four days before they reached Casterly Rock, and met up with her brother. He would probably notice something was wrong when she failed to arrive at some point over the next day. She would need to explain herself and her companion when they finally arrived, Ser Vinland didn't seem to appreciate the value of what he had done.

The man had saved a Lannisters life, and she was eager to see such a debt repaid. A knight of that kind of power deserved holdings of his own, and her family would be more than willing to provide it to her savior.

Ser Vinland returned with a bundle of wood under his arm, which he used to make a small fire to warm them. Sitting across from the man only made her more curious of him. What was his land like? Was he well known? Was he married?

As she gathered herself and prepared to ask the man began to tug at the straps of his armor, and she quickly held her tongue. This was far more interesting than any talk about foreign peoples.

The man released one of his shoulder guards from its place, setting it on the ground before removing the other. Next came his gauntlets and the plate along his arm.

Finally, when the mans arms were free he lifted his helm off of his head, the intricate design making the process agonizingly slow.

When his helmet finally came free Genna was met with the visage of a hero. Her approving eyes saw chiseled features, perfect except for some small scars around his cheeks, and another cutting through his eyebrow. Genna blushed lightly as she witnessed him look to her with sad, dark eyes, enhanced by the odd grey color of his hair.

What had caused the man such loss she could see it in his every movement?

When he removed his Breastplate and chain-mail, she could only wonder at the constitution of a man who could fight in the manner Garl did with such wounds.

His arms and chest were covered in light cuts, he favored his one of his legs to a degree that spoke wonders of the damage that must have been caused to it in his fall.

The worst among the wounds was a large cut at the mans stomach, a stab injury from a weapon twice the size of those the bandits had been using.

The man would not answer her questions on the cause of such damages, only deflecting them with his own.

"Tell me about this place, about your people."

All she could do was tell him of her family, of how they were once kings before the conquest. Of how they were once worthy of respect before her fathers foolishness cost them so much of the families wealth and reputation.

She spoke with the man for hours, telling him of her family and her woes. How her father had given her away to a weasel, just so he could please another lord, of how Tywin was trying to put her family name back together.

She spun the tale in hopes of inspiring the man to fight with her brother, of having a figure of such martial ability in Lannister pockets.

But as she spoke she realized her relief at having someone to speak to honestly on how her life had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Garl Vinland**

Carrying the woman was getting distracting. It was a knights duty to protect those under their charge, to see them come to no harm. It was only natural to carry her with her injury, but as time went on it became clear Genna was starting to take advantage.

Before the fall of his kingdom, his strength at arms and potential as a knight attracted many suitors, all of them held some beauty, many would have been tempting if he hadnt loved Astraea as he did. Astraea held beauty,and purity that was always lauded as a gift given by god himself, but that wasnt what he loved about her.

Her beauty bought her his attention, her kindness bought his love. Her entire life was dedicated to being kind to the masses, providing food and healing miracles to all who came to her. To a knight who relished in violence and brutality a woman of such purity and grace was irresistible.

He had given up everything his family valued, every piece of honor and glory he had earned for himself, just so he could remain with that purity. He lived in a swamp, helping the sick and the abandoned in a sad and humble existence, away from the very life he was raised for.

Astraea had defined everything he had ever done since he was sixteen years old. He loved her, but without her to help him he could not be the kind of person she wanted him to be. He could not live a life of peace, or a life of humbleness.

He proved it when he chased her killer for five years, killing anything that would slow his pursuit. She would have wanted him to stay, to continue to cure the people of the valley of defilement and perhaps one day bring them back from the darkness that defined them. Instead he chose violence, and it failed him.

For five years he wandered in fog, facing demon, monster, and undead alike. All without speaking so much of a word to anyone else, or interacting with another sane being. who was left to speak to him? The world of men had crumbled to almost nothing before he left the swamp, by the time he found the demon slayer the civilized world had been reduced to ash.

Speaking to another person was a privilege he thought was lost long ago, feeling them against him even more so.

The blonde woman had been trying to grab his attention ever since she saw his face two days ago. She had stopped making efforts to preserve her dignity, and let the cloth he had bound to her chest loosen as the journey went on. With every step he made her breasts bounced slighty, and occasionally she tightened her grip on him when he went too fast.

It was worse when they made camp the previous night, she would drape herself across him, muttering some excuse of warmth. The nights here were mildly chilly at best.

Five years without women, and now one with a body made for sin was trying to seduce him. Years of deprivation, of rage and battle all screamed at him to do as he wished, to express all his loss and all his need unto her body, to leave her gasping and wishing for more.

A lifetime of discipline and kindness whispered for him to restrain himself. It was growing harder to listen to it.

**Genna POV**

Ser Garl had not noticed her body as most men would have. The last attention he paid to her body was when he bound her breasts. As a lady she was pleased he didnt bring attention to her lack of dress. As a woman she was insulted.

She had always been a romantic at heart, her betrothal to Emmon damaged this view, but she, like many girls her age, dreamed of being rescued by a knight in shining armor. Having recently been saved by a knight in shining armor Genna was eager to live out a few of the fantisies her friends had shared with her. Losing her maidenhead to Emmon Frey was not the dream of any girl, and she already had to marry the man.

It only made sense to repay the knight with an evening of passion they would both never forget. She lacked experience, but not imagination. The knight didn't seem the kind of man who was ignored by women either, so he could probably do better than the farm boy she planned to lay with before her marriage.

As Casterly Rock grew ever closer, she grew more and more desperate. Even going so far as to loosen the bindings around her chest, but the man made no mention of it, from her position in his arms it was easy to see his eyes, and they never seemed to draw anywhere but forward.'

It was a blow to her pride when he asked this morning if she could walk, was he so eager to be away from a woman who clung to him so? where the women of his country of such beauty that he could not look at her? Did he have a love already?

Her legs had healed well enough to walk, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He might stop carrying her, might stop giving her a perfect view into those sad eyes as they looked into the distance. Not to mention the lack of footwear she had, she worried of letting the bugs and beasts of the wild touch her feet, or of the pain walking on rocks and the like could cause her.

So she simply told the man she was not yet ready to walk. At least he was polite enough to say nothing against it.

They would reach her home by the morrow, but Genna would see to it that the knight who put a face to her fantasies would notice her charms before the morning came.

Maybe he would even be allowed to guard her bedchamber when he was sworn to the Lannister name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Garl Vinland**

They were close to Casterly Rock, apparently it would only take a few hours to reach it. The road they were on was well traveled, and they had passed several traveling caravans with merchants and mercenaries galore. They looked upon him with suspicion and doubt, his foreign plate and the woman he hid from their presence drawing suspicion.

Still, they were willing to trade for one of the few gold coins he kept on him from his time as a proper knight, it clearly wasn't a fair deal, but it gave enough food for a few days, and caused the merchant to leave before he asked to many questions.

They even provided a shoddy dress, probably meant for a peasant, but ultimately better than what Genna had prior.

He was eager to reach a properly kept castle, one where his wounds could be properly tended and he could sleep without distraction.

"We should stop and rest Ser." Garl stopped and looked down at Genna. "It wouldn't do for you to spend all your time carrying me with those wounds. What if you grew sick, or too injured to continue? Bandits and ruffians may still attack, even this close to my home."

The woman had a point, but he had a feeling she wasn't suggesting this for his health and his ability to defend her. Still, he was rather sore, and the demon slayer did not carry normal weapons. Each blow from that monsters blade left a burning ruin in their wake, only barely stopped by the dark-silver armor he wore. If he had not been wearing it during the battle even the small scratches he earned while being toyed with would have spelled his end.

He had guessed the creatures strength would grow as time went on, but by the time the fought again it was no longer a battle between near equals. It was a pup fighting a wolf.

Only his blood kept him standing in the end. His father had always told him his manifestation of the family strength was greater than any Vinland had ever shown. He once took pride in that.

His wounds had healed somewhat over the past days, but the numbness was starting to fade as time went on.

"Very well."

By the time the fire was set Genna had left to change into the peasant dress and he had removed the upper portions of his armor. As the cool night air was running over his skin, he thought that perhaps it was for the best to relax now, and give him some time to think on how to address Genna's brother, lord Tywin Lannister.

It had been quite some time since he spoke to another noble, he had been a child when he left on the journey that would eventually lead his name to disgrace. Even then he had never been in a position to address another lord as anything more than an equal. The Vinland family was an unrivaled power after all.

Now he had to speak with a high-lord as a foreign knight with no lands to speak of, one who had appeared at his castle gates with said lords sister in either rags, her flesh bared for all to see, or peasant wear, and all that with a good nine years of rust upon his oratory skill.

Genna had made a great deal of promises regarding gold and land after her rescue, something about how her family was always generous with those they were indebted to.

As he ate the cheap bread the merchants had given them, he found himself doubting it. Most people are more willing to stab before the asked any questions regarding strange people looming over family members. He certainly had with his own sister.

Honestly he was just hoping to survive, and to receive a bath.

**Genna Lannister**

The man made good time, if he went any faster they surely would have reached the rock this very night. Leaving her alone with Emmon, he had recently started staying at Casterly in preparation of their impending marriage. The boy was polite enough, but his eyes never strayed from her bust. She would have worried about laying with him before their wedding night if he wasn't such a coward. Even the peasant boys held less fear of her, staring from afar as they often did, and they had the excuse of propriety. Emmon couldn't even speak properly in her presence.

Ser Garl had ignored her for long enough, never looking her way or admiring her like the other men always did. She wanted a taste of some kind of forbidden romance before settling with that old weasel's idiot son. Even if he wouldn't take her maidenhead, the man could at least whisper some honeyed words into her ear, or perhaps even a kiss.

Luckily he had provided her a weapon. She didnt think he had done it on purpose but the merchants had given him all she would need.

"Ser, I don't believe they gave you the right dress." Garl growled as he turned, frustrated, "The dress they gave me was a little ragged, but there wasn't anything particularly wrong wit-oh" Good, he had finally noticed.

she stood across from Ser Vinland , wearing the dress he had purchased. It was clearly meant for a woman of smaller proportions. The rags wouldn't be very flattering on somebody else, but the fabric strained against her breasts, emphasizing them fully. It was already a shorter dress, made to end at the knees, but her height and bust pulled it far enough above that mark, enough to cover her to be certain, but it was scandalous under most circumstances.

The knight stared for his moment, his eyes flashing with an emotion she recognized as lust, before he turned away. "I apologize, I should have made sure it would be of proper size for you." She smirked as she drew closer to him, sitting next to him.

"If I didn't know any better ser, I would say you wanted me to dress like this." He froze at her words, his eyes drifting to her slightly. "How improper of you, why I could almost say you had less than honorable reasons for rescuing me. "

She leaned into him, whispering into his ear "Did you perhaps plan to ravage me as we traveled ser? To take me right here in the wilds?"

The knight suddenly turned to her, his eyes hard as steel, leaning into her as she pulled back. "S-Ser Vinland?" With gentle, yet forceful hands he pushed her into the ground where they had been sitting.

"What if I had?"


End file.
